Hell of a Threeway
by ThatDude15
Summary: A two chapter spin-off of "In Love With a Demon" at the request of a fan of mine. Sexy shenanigans ensue for our dear protagonist, Jake Coleson, and the two Demon Sisters, Kneesocks and Scanty.
1. Chapter 1

**A revisit to my first series, In Love With a Demon. Enjoy! :)**

My name is Jake Coleson and I have fucking idea what I'm doing here. Last thing I remember is me going to visit my girlfriend, Kneesocks. It gets a little hazy after that but-

.

.

.

.

.

"Jake, how nice to see you again," Scanty Demon greeted me. She was Kneesocks' sister and our relationship together was a bit...dodgy to say the least.

"Hi, yeah I'm just here to pick up Kneesocks and then I'll be outta your hair," I said. While Scanty had quite simply hated my guts before, she was a lot more tolerant of me nowadays. Some may even go so far as to say she DIDN'T want to disembowel me with a wooden cooking spoon.

"I see, I see," Scanty replied. "Unfortunately my dear sister has stepped out to run a quick errand. She wanted me to let you, should you arrive here before she returns, that she will do her business with great haste."

"Oh...okay then, that's fine." Scanty smirked at me. Not a smirk which made me worry for my own safety, but it made feel...off.

"Come have a drink with me, Jake," she invited. "I'm certain Kneesocks won't be much longer."

"Yeah, sure thing," I answered, putting the strange feeling I had behind. Scanty lead me to a large parlor, complete with a bar and motioned for me to take a seat at one of the barstools. She walked around the bar to the other side.

"What would you like," she asked. She leaned in rather close, to the point where her cleavage nearly exploded out of her buttoned shirt. Masculine curiosity forcing me to glance down for at least a second or two, I quickly regained my senses and met her gaze. Her half-lidded eyes gave off a sultry appeal which weakened me about as much as her ample bossom. I was trapped either one I looked at.

"Uhh...just a beer I guess. Kneesocks and I may grab a drink later, so I'd rather keep the alcohol light for now." Scanty gave yet another smirk and nodded.

"Very well then." She turned her back to me and began preparing our drinks. Aside from on-tap beer, she prepared a martini, obviously for herself. Over the edge of the bar I peered downward. The short, black skirt she wore fitted itself tightly to her ass and thighs. While her back was turned, I quickly punched myself hard on the cheek to get a hold of myself. Why was I ogling my girlfriend's sister? I'm not some dumbass horny teenager. I'm 23 for christsake! Before I knew it, the large glass of amber fluid had been served before me.

"Jake, are you feeling well?"

"Y-Yeah, of course! Never better," I said, yearning to drown myself in drink to occupy my stuttering mouth.

"Very well then," she said, raising her martini. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We clinked our glasses together and drank. Dabbing some of the beer's foam from my upper lip, I asked Scanty a question.

"So, what is it that Kneesocks went out to do~~~" I trailed off from the last syllable of the sentence. The world around me began slowly ebbing in and out of focus. You've gotta be fucking kidding me! This bitch did something to my drink!

"Oh, Jakey, you don't look too good," Scanty said in mock worry. She leaned in close one again.

"Maybe you ought to...lie down," she snaked her hand around my cheek and to the back of my head, planting a deep kiss on me. She kissed me with such force that my body began leaning backwards off the barstool. I fall flat on hardwood, the pain in my head and back numbed only by whatever Scanty had spiked my drink with. That's when everything went blank.

.

.

.

.

.

So I awake here in dim, candlelit room. My aching body supported by what appeared to be a soft bed. My arms and legs felt strangely spread out, but I went to lift myself up, I was yanked back by a sharp, cold tether. I looked up at my wrists and see the silvery glint of metal binding them to the bed post. She DRUGGED me and then HANDCUFFED me to a fucking bed!

"Hey," I tried to shout, still groggy from the drug she used on me. "Let me out of here! Hey!"

"Quiet, you," I felt a quick lash at my lower leg and couldn't help but yelp in pain. My eyes dart over to my right and I see the figure of Scanty. More surprisingly, she was clad in a revealing leather dominatrix outfit. The uniform fit so snugly to her voluptuous figure that it made the shirt and skirt I originally saw her in look like a baggy flight suit.

"S-S-Scanty! What the hell did you -" my sentence was cut short by another sharp sting to my leg from the small riding crop she was holding.

"Silence, slave. I will not accept any sort of back talk from you."

"W-What's going on? Where's Kneesocks?"

"Hmm, still out on her errand I'm afraid. It seems me siphoning the gas from her car has delayed her return quite considerably." I wanted to argue her, but fearing another sharp crack of that riding crop, I decided against it. Not longer had I thought this had she whip my leg anyway, eliciting another cry of pain.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR," I barked.

"I just hadn't heard you scream for a while is all." She quickly did away with the small talk and mounted my body atop the bed.

"I understand that you've been seeing my sister for some time now and that is fine. But I am curious as to if you are entertaining her as properly as you should be. You see, my sister is not as experienced as I in the realm of sex. You are, in fact, her first and only partner. So I am merely here to test your merits in the bedroom. To see if you're really good enough for my dear sister." She said the last part while grabbing me tightly by the member. Even over my pants, her grip was tight. It hurt, but I hate to say it excited some primal part of me as well.

"Now...shall we begin," Scanty said, masking my eyes with a blindfold.

"N-N-Now wait, Scanty. Y-You don't have to do thi-" another shot from her riding crop silenced me.

"I do not believe you are in a position to tell me as much. You will be grateful to have your pitiful human flesh be graced by such and elegant and beautiful being such as myself. I heard her grab some kind of metal instrument. The slight ringing it made when being picked up told me it was something sharp. I was proven correct when Scanty expertly sliced open my t-shirt, revealing my chest underneath.

"Ah, so this is your form. It's quite nicer when setting it up close. However," she said, gently placing the very tip of the knife to my skin in a threatening manner, "do not think yourself worthy of this praise, welp." She then focused in on unbuckling my pants and prying them halfway down my thighs.

"For such an interesting torso, what a crude, unshapely cock you have." She began slapping it with the riding crop, albeit more gently than she treated my leg. The slight pain mixed in with shameful pleasure made my penis begin to stand.

"How disgusting for this flesh stick to revel in its punishment. You should be ashamed of yourself." She said as she continued to beat it lightly. She was right. I was ashamed. Ashamed that the part of me that wasn't mortified by this whole predicament was actually excited to see how this turned out.

"It's swollen to such an unsightly size. Do you wish for release that badly? Do you!?" She gripped it tight, squeezing the pulsating rod in her palm. I grunted against her touch.

"Well, answer me, welp," she commanded, pressing the knife teasingly to my throat. I knew she certainly wouldn't kill me, but I was very intimidated.

"Y-Yes," I shouted.

"'Yes' what!?" She pressed the flat side of the cold metal blade to my neck and began running it slowly down my throat and chest.

"Yes, Ms. Scanty!"

"What do you want, you vile creature!?"

"I-I wish for release, Ms. Scanty!" I heard her snicker as she took the knife away.

"Very well then, but count yourself lucky I don't gut you like the horny pig you are."

"Y-Yes, Ms. Scanty. Thank you, Ms. Scanty." A few quiet moments passed before I felt some sort of liquid run down my length. It smelled of citrus, so I believed it was some sort of scented lubrication. She began tugging hard, running her smooth palm from the base to the top, and then rolling her hand around the knob. My mouth stood agape, but no sound escaped it. My breathing heavy as my body convulsed, my arms and legs struggling against the chains which bound me to the bed. She was winning, turning me into nothing more than an animal. But I couldn't seem to care at the moment.

"How revolting you are. You honestly wish for me to put my mouth on this fleshy growth?"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Scanty. P-Please, Ms. Scanty." I was so entrapped I was stuck to using only a handful of words, half of which being "Ms. Scanty".

"Ugh, why must I humor such a pitiful being such as yourself." I could feel her lean her body downward and capture my length in her warm mouth. I was about to burst right then and there, but I willed my body to carry on, fearing what punishment I would be dealt should my climax arrive too soon. The inner muscles of her cheeks sucked and gripped me tight. Scanty must have truly been a professional, not having even a single tooth graze my cock as it ventured farther into her mouth. She brought her mouth up to the head, rolling her mouth around the tip. I couldn't help but groan loudly at such intense stimulation. This was it, the dam penting up my orgasm was about to explode when suddenly-

"SCANTY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?"

"K-Kneesocks," I heard Scanty shout.

"KNEESOCKS," I yelled in horror. I rolled my head against the mattress, able to shake off the blindfold. There, silouhetted in the doorway, was my girlfriend. What was the most strange is that I could still feel Scanty's mouth around my cock, despite her having turned around to stare in shock at her sister's arrival. I glanced down at my lower anatomy to find that both the citrus scent and oral stimulation were coming from a grapefruit wrapped tightly around it. Both Kneesocks and I exclaimed at the same time (albeit for different reasons).

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

 **As can be expected, Scanty's a sadist in bed. But I'm about to show an interesting side of her in the next chapter. Stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. Hope you enjoy what I have in store for you this chapter. It's interesting to say the least.**

Now freed of my metal clasps, Kneesocks and I bore down furious looks on the now more docile Scanty. The typically collected and conniving Scanty now wore a face of guilt, knowing she had been caught, quite literally, red-handed.

"You siphoned the gas from my car!? What the hell is WRONG with you," Kneesocks shouted.

"Tch, I knew I shouldn't have told you that," Scanty glared at me.

"Hey, don't make this about me! You fucking date raped me!"

"Look, I understand now that my methods and execution...may have been a little extreme..."

"Always the modest one, eh, dear sister," Kneesocks said glaring harder at Scanty.

"Be that as it may, my goal was the most sincere! I simply wanted to see if this male of yours had it in him to please you properly!"

"And so handcuffing me to a bed was going to let me demonstrate my skills at love-making?"

"I was going to give you a little free-reign if Kneesocks hadn't have shown up," Scanty mumbled, innocently twiddling her finger.

"Well then," Kneesocks said, walking around behind her sister, "it would be a shame for you to go bad on your word, dear sister." In a flash, Kneesocks had managed to wrestle her sister onto the bed. Putting her arms above her head in a full nelson and hooking her legs around Scanty's, exposing her core to me.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing," Scanty exclaimed.

"Helping you achieve your goal, dear sister," Kneesocks said, she began nipping, licking, and sucking at Scanty's neck. Scanty let out high-pitched cries, sounding cuter than I ever thought she could.

"Jake, if you please," Kneesocks prompted me.

"You sure," I asked.

"Absolutely," she replied with a wink. I took a deep breath and approached the bed and the bound Scanty.

"N-No, d-don't you dare come near me with that...that...THING, you feckless human welp!" Scanty tried to return the venom to her tone, but all for not. My body was all too prepared for what would happen next.

"You reap what you sow, Scanty," I whispered in her ear. I then plunged my cock deep into her burning core. Her low growl returned to a high scream as I entered her. I tore away her tight leather top and exposed the great red breasts lying beneath. I indulged myself in them, pawing hard one and clamping my lips down on the other. Her moans and cries continued as Kneesocks and I continued to assault her. Kneesocks, knowing Scanty would no longer attempt to escape, reached around to the front of her sister and began pinching and rubbing her small bud. This made Scanty's hips gyrate and buck even harder against mine. Kneesocks even turned Scanty's head to the side to meet her fiery lips, forcing her sister's mouth open with her tongue.

"E-Ehtz foo nuch," Scanty cried and moaned against her sister's tongue. Her walls gripped me tighter and I felt her wet chasm flood with her own orgasm. Having to hold back my own since Scanty had me bound and teased with the grapefruit, I was quick to come to my own climax.

"K-Kneesocks, let go of her for a sec," I grunted. Kneesocks scooted away from her sister as I unsheathed my length from her. I knelt down by Scanty's face.

"Let's see how good at oral you really are," I said. Without having to prompt her, Scanty immediately brought her lips around my throbbing member. She pushed her own head as far as it could go, yearning for it to strike the back of her throat. Sucking like a vacuum and rolling her tongue around the knob, I was relieved once I felt my orgasm flooding down her throat. After swallowing the last of it back, Scanty gasped and panted from the experience, unable to say a word. I took a deep breath before feeling another naked body wrap itself around me.

"Don't you dare think is over yet," Kneesocks said, pressing her lips hard to mine. Revitalized, I returned her kiss in full and forced her down onto her back. Foregoing all attempts at foreplay, I plunged myself deep into my beloved Kneesocks. She screamed in pleasure at feeling me return to her.

"Jake, I love you so much," she moaned in between heated kisses. "You're the only man who can please me like this." Even after expending so much energy before, I was brought back by the passion she and I shared.

"Kneesocks!" I grabbed her by the waist and sped up my rhthym substantially. She cried out more and dug her nails into the bedsheet beneath her. My length pounding faster and faster into her melting core, I nearly felt as if I would break her by accident. But her cries feel silent as Scanty straddled her groin on the face of Kneesocks.

"Now how about we put your mouth to work, dear sister," Scanty said with a smirk. Kneesocks began licking at Scanty's folds. Scanty gently ground her hips against the motion of her sister's tongue, wanting to feel the texture of every taste bud rubbing against her.

"Look at this," Scanty said to me, grasping her own breast and tweeking her light pink nipple. "Look at what you've turned me into, you beast." Scanty said as she pulled me towards her and kissed me.

"You're really better than I have you credit for," she said. I grabbed both Scanty and Kneesocks by their breasts and teased them. The stimulation I felt was truly overwhelming. Having two beautiful demon sisters so undone by their own lust. I was eventually brought to my second orgasm, let loose inside of my girlfriend as Scanty also released onto the awaiting face and mouth of her sister. Scanty fell back off of her sister as I slowly pulled myself out of her cream pie. All the three of us needed a couple moments to catch our breath. Which didn't last long because of one final request.

"Dear sister," Scanty said to Kneesocks.

"Yes, sister," Kneesocks moaned back, still basking in the afterglow.

"I would like to borrow Jake for one last task. In order for him to truly prove himself to me."

.

.

.

.

.

Scanty had asked Kneesocks and I to bind her arms behind her back and her legs together. She also asked we blindfold her and insert a small ball gag into her mouth. She now lay there, chest to the bed and ass in the air, awaiting for us to fulfill her request.

"Your sister...has a slight problem," I said.

"Well, this is simply what she enjoys the most," Kneesocks explained. "For as much of a dominant as she can be, she finds nothing greater than a man with a will strong enough to best her own. And believe us, that is hard to come by."

"Well, are we gonna do this," I said, glancing down at the prosthetic penis strapped to my girlfriend's pelvis.

"Yes," she answered simply. I positioned myself at Scanty's rear with Kneesocks at her face. I took one of Scanty's full cheeks and pulled it from the other. I slowly pushed my cock into her ass and listened as muffled cries of ecstasy came from Scanty. I was only halfway in when Kneesocks removed the gag from Scanty's mouth.

"Oh yes yes yes! Please oh please spread my ass out more! It feels so amazing, so deviant! To feel a man's burning cock drill itself deep into my asshole! YESSS!" She purred and growled even more as my cock finally buried itself to the base in her ass.

"Oh Satan, oh SATAN! I can feel your full, thick cock widening out my asshole! Please PLEASE thrust it in me! I deserve it! I put you through hell before we got here now please just PUNISH ME!"

"She sure talks a lot, doesn't she," I said looking to Kneesocks.

"I have a way to fix that," she said, lifting her sister's chin. "Open wide now, dear sister." Kneesocks gripped the back of Scanty's head.

"Ahhhhhhhh-GHNG!" Scanty opened wide as Kneesocks thrust the strap-on deep into her mouth. Kneesocks and I began thrusting viciously on both ends, knowing that Scanty wanted it rough. The gagging sounds Scanty made only heightened my arousal as the walls of her asshole tightened around my cock. I gradually began losing myself in this new anal experience. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the riding crop from earlier lying harmlessly on the edge of the bed. Well, it would be harmless no longer. I grabbed it and looked at my target. With as much force as was put on my leg, I struck Scanty's ass hard with the riding crop, eliciting a cry of passion from Scanty, still choking down on Kneesocks fake penis. As I thrusted hard, I continued whipping her ass. The sounds of slobbery gags and passionate cries filling the air.

"Hey Kneesocks, let's here what she wants," I said. Kneesocks retreated from Scanty's mouth so she could catch her breath.

"MORE! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! WHIP ME HARDER! MAKE MY TIGHT LITTLE ASSHOLE REMEMBER WHAT IS WAS LIKE BEING FILLED TO THE BRIM BY YOUR COCK!" Kneesocks stuck the strap-on back in Scanty's mouth and took the riding crop from me. She proceeded to begin whipping Scanty noticeably harder than I had.

"THIS is for trying to fuck my boyfriend without PERMISSION!" Kneesocks shouted as Scanty cried out something to the effect of "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" My third orgasm of the evening crept up on me as I gripped Scanty's hips and bore my cock deep inside her, releasing my load. Her cries echoing loudly through the bedroom.

.

.

.

.

.

We untied Scanty, but she was completely passed out. So Kneesocks and I simply left her there on the bed to rest. We made our way downstairs and to the door.

"I feel like at this rate, maybe we should postpone our date for tomorrow," I said.

"I am so sorry about all the things Scanty put you through before I got here," Kneesocks apologized.

"It's okay, I'm over it at this point. I just need to go home cause my body's about to collapse." Kneesocks smiled and nodded, giving me a kiss before I opened the front door.

"W-Wait, Jake..." I turned around to see Kneesocks blushing brightly while shifting on her feet nervously. She always had blushed very easily.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Well...just all that stuff we did to Scanty...looked like a lot of fun. I was wondering...if maybe we could try it sometime."

 **It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction in general, so I hope I wasn't too rusty. It feels good to be back again after such a long break, even better to revisit this little corner of stuff I've created. I hope you've enjoyed my return to form and me tell you, there's more where that came from. Next might be a Gajevy one shot, then I'm gonna have probably a long run of short RWBY fics before returning to finish "Welcome to My Guild, Welcome to My Heart". I'll be happy of you will have me, dearest readers. Peace! ;)**


End file.
